


An unexpected performance

by BarbaBean



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Singing, They secretly love each other, We all know it, court room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaBean/pseuds/BarbaBean
Summary: As per his request, Olivia arrives early to the courthouse to prepare with Barba for her testimony later that day. What she discovers when she arrives early leaves her delightfully surprised and him mildly embarrassed.





	An unexpected performance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers,
> 
> Due to my perfectionist nature, I haven't written anything in a long time as I get far too concerned with editing, rephrasing, rearranging etc. It all just becomes too tedious.
> 
> In an attempt to get back into it and avoid the perfectionism rabbit hole, I promised myself minimal time and editing for this fic. Subsequently there are probably errors, however, I do still hope the work reads pleasantly enough. Let me know? 
> 
> I do not own Law and Order SVU or the song Don't Rain on My Parade.

The hallway was dim with the early hour. A 5:30am prep with Barba had seemed an unnecessary waste of time yesterday when she'd agreed to it, but she knew how stressed he was about this case and her testimony today was key for conviction. Her performance on the stand in a few hours time could be the difference in swaying the jury. That said, she had faith in her abilities and honesty felt a little put-out when Barba had asked about coming in early. God knew she needed the extra two hours sleep.

It was only when she noticed the dark bags under his eyes, registered the subtle quiver in his voice that she considered perhaps it was more for him. This was a huge case, everyone had been feeling the heat of the pressure to succeed but Barba, as the ADA, bore the brunt of it. Selfishly she hadn't thought about the strain of that until now.

So it was easy then, to smile warmly and gently squeeze his arm telling him "of course". Sure it was hard this freezing morning, shutting her alarm off seemingly after she'd only just laid down. Shuffling out of the comfort of her cozy bed to begin another day of work when the sun was still yet to rise. However the longer she was awake, the more grateful she was becoming for agreeing. 

She had somehow even managed to be ten minutes early, a fact she was sure to point out to Barba after his sassy jab yesterday about her always being at least five minutes late. 

It was unusual for Olivia's mood to improve as the day progressed, and she fully intended to embrace and enjoy it.

Approaching the court room, two large coffees in each hand and a contented smile, she had an extra pep in her step. The small heels she was wearing clicked quietly through the large empty space, their echo brought her attention to another sound reverberating around the area. The sound was muffled and garbled by the surrounding walls but was clearly Baba's voice and it was definitely a lot louder than normal conversational level. Was Barba yelling at someone? She had assumed she'd be his first appointment at this God awful hour of the morning.

Curiosity swelling, she slowed before finally pausing outside the heavy wooden doors.

Squinting in concentration she focussed on trying to make out what was being said. Quickly she realised, this wasn't an argument at all. His tone was far from angry- in fact it actually seemed rather joyful- and there was a distinct melody carried throughout the pacing of the phrasing.

Soundlessly, Olivia pushed the door open a fraction, jaw dropping as the sound began to freely escape. 

Barba was singing. Barba was good!

Rooted to the spot, wide eyed and awed Olivia openly stared at the man in the centre of the court room. He had his back to her, positioned as if he was performing for the judge. Although his feet remained widely planted his body moved freely with the energy of the music he was belting out. Chest expanding broadly with the depth of the breath he took, torso rocking with every line in a building crescendo as though each lyric was a powerful wave pulsing through him, gaining and gaining in intensity. 

"I'm gonna live and live now   
Get what I want I know how  
One roll for the whole shebang   
One throw, that bell will go clang   
Eye on the target, and wham   
One shot, one gun, shot and bam  
Hey Mister Arnstein, here I am!"

Smoothly, he pivoted on his heel as he squeezed out the final word, turning more toward the jury. Unfortunately for Olivia, this meant he caught sight of her still stood shocked, stock still in the doorway. 

Immediately he stopped. A pair of eyes now equally as wide connected across the silent room. His mouth fell open, as if to say something, but she'd apparently startled the voice from him because without a word his lips simply snapped back shut. 

Staring at the helpless ADA, Olivia felt a large smile pull at the corners of her mouth. Playfully, she returned in equal volume and perfectly in tune - it was little known but she actually had quite a strong singing voice- the next few lyrics, theatrically sauntering down the aisle as she did.

"I'll march my band out  
I'm beating my drum  
And if I'm fanned out,"

Here, she reached him and cheekily decided to slide behind him, lowering her volume almost seductively whilst keeping the integrity of the melody. 

"Your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it"

She continued slinking playfully all the way around his body as she sung, not touching but still ever so close, until she found herself sidling up in front of him giving him a very cheeky, close lipped smile.

Barba stood stiff, but he did seem less shocked than before. Now he seemed more amused, if slightly embarrassed.

"Why Lieutenant, I had no idea." He had a sparkle in his green eyes, and an impish smile on his pink lips.

"You had no idea! I had no idea! Damn Barba, when were you gunna tell me that when you're not tearing apart a court room or sassing the squad room you're singing on Broadway!"

The shy glance he briefly threw at his shoes surprised her and she tried not to find it adorable, or endearing. She failed. A light blush on his cheeks, his eyes found the roof. "You exaggerate." He uttered dismissively.

She scoffed, "No, I really don't. But what are you doing? Do you always do this before court?" She caught his gaze again, he found her face alight with delighted shock and he found it immensely flattering - perhaps too flattering. But then, he'd always cared about what Olivia thought of him more than would be considered professional.

"Only before big cases... It helps me work through a lot of nerves." 

They were standing close, both smiling softly, something in each of their gaze a little too fond. 

"You got this, Barba, you always get the bad guy." She said kindly, knowing he needed the reassurance a little more than he let on. 

At this, he lolled his whole torso backward in a dramatically, teenaged, exaggerated eye roll. "Ptf. I know! No one beats Barba" he returned with a huge smirk. She simply rolled her eyes, heading toward the witness stand as he strode over to his desk. "Now lets get this started lieutenant, I have a case to win!"


End file.
